


What tainted my Grace

by ObsessiveCompulsiveDisorder_er



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean as Michael, Evil Castiel, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel, Happy end in my perspective, Headcanon, M/M, Oneshot, Possessive Castiel, Post-Apocalypse, Sam as Lucifer, World altering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveCompulsiveDisorder_er/pseuds/ObsessiveCompulsiveDisorder_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean and Sam merged their soul with Michael and Lucifer to save world, Castiel became a Hunter with his fading grace. At the last moment of his life, Dean came to take him away. But would the fallen angel let that happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What tainted my Grace

**Author's Note:**

> A small break from my current fic "Heat-hazed day". Hope you enjoy this :3

It had been a very long time. Millenniums maybe.

Since the moment Dean and Sam Winchester merged their souls with Michael and Lucifer to stop the Apocalypse. Peace was restored and the universe had returned to its balanced form.

At a corner of the universe, Castiel was laying there, waiting to be taken away by the archangels. Since Dean had gone to heaven and never returned, Castiel had been carrying on the family business, hunting every evil in the world with his fading grace. At the moment, his time had come when his grace was losing its light of hope.

Demon and Angel, two opposite species represented for Desperation and Hope.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the pain scattering his entire body. Blood rushing out from his wounds covering the entire bed, painting the white mattress in red. A small breeze like razor blades scratched his body and his eyes are sore with sand.

Night on the dessert was silent and dark but it made no different to his usual night time when the warmth of a Hunter haunting his mind and soul every single second. He missed every single memory with that one single man, the Righteous Man whom he raised from Perdition, who saved the world. Good ones and even the bad ones, not a fragment of memory escaped his mind. He treasured them with every single beating of his heart, with every neuron in his minds. The more he treasured those lost time memories, the more he hated. He hated this cruel world, he despised it.

Decadence, greed, sin,... He had lived long enough to see everything he needed to see. It was a world beyond salvation and where nothing but sadness and hatred kept repeating itself like an endless loop.

But this was the world that Dean had sacrificed everything to protect. That was something that Castiel had always bore in mind. That was why Castiel would keep fighting, until his last breath.

Castiel raised his limb hand to the sky, trying to reach for the sparkling stars shining at the final moment of his life. 

At the far end of the darkness of the night, a warm light made its way to Castiel’s sore eyes. _Ah. How warm_ _and gentle_. _Just like old times._ The light became brighter by the seconds until it made Castiel winced.

Appearing at the center of the glowing light was a familiar figure. Tall, tanned skin, emeralds eye. It was him. The one Castiel longed for every single day of his human life. The one and only man who Castiel would fight for, would rebel for, would fall for.

 _Dean._ Castiel whimpered, his throat was hoarse and dry.

“Castiel. I have come here to get you.” The familiar gentle but husky voice made Castiel gasped. From behind, Sam was smiling softly at him.

The familiar hands reached out.

“You’ve been fighting so hard until now. Come with me, Cas. We’ll be happy forever.”

“That’s right. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long … long time. ”

Dean’s hands were getting closer to Castiel when the fallen angel snatched them with force. Dean’s eyes flew open in surprise at the smiling seraph. Wavelengths of energy with different colors emitted from Castiel’s chest scattered through the area. A sudden whirlwind rose, blowing sand everywhere.

"I’ve finally caught you, Dean."

“What’s this power?” Sam gasped, holding out one hand to cover his eyes while trying in vain to reach for his brother with the other. “This is worse than curses. Obsession? Desire? No it isn’t. What on earth are you, Castiel?”

“No one could ever understand.” Castiel smiled devilishly with his hands holding tight to the surprised archangel who was struggling to get away. His eyes weren't glowing the blue color of his grace. There were many colors mixing together in his eyes, full of chaos and madness. “These feelings are mine. Things I feel for Dean.”

The wind was blowing stronger than ever as wavelengths of energy was quickening its pace. 

“Cas. No.” Dean yelled. “I’ll tear… in two.”

Dean’s voice was followed by a loud cracking sound. His soul was separated from the archangel being pulled away into the whirlwind. Castiel held tight to Dean’s body and pulled the hunter into his embrace. The familiar warmth coming back to him bore the testimony to his victory.

“I told you Dean. Never again will I let you go.” Castiel smiled softly at the unconscious hunter in his hands. A piercing light coming from his chest shone across the universe.

Everything was being rewritten. A new concept had been born.

\------

Castiel was standing outside the dilapidated motel, under the blinking lamppost while looking at the old wooden door and the familiar black Impala. From behind, an angry voice called his name. He turned around and his face didn’t change a bit when he saw the glowing blue-eyed Sam/Lucifer.

“The grace which is tainted with desperation should have vanished. Castiel, what’ve you done? What alteration have you made?” Sam snarled. His archangel blade slid down from his sleeve. “Do you realized what have you done when you banish Michael?”

“I just destroy the salvation of mankind and Dean had returned to who he once was. I raised him from Perdition, I can pulled him back to the ground from Heaven.” Castiel grinned devilishly, moving around the angry Satan. His calm movements only served to taunt the angry archangel.

“Getting hurt and suffering, I did it all for Dean.” Castiel stopped under the flickering light. Darkness consumed his eyes and smile. “And now, even the pain hold dear to me. I’ll tell you a secret, Sammy or that’s even your name now.”

“What tainted my grace are no longer curses.”

“This is the height of human emotion.”

“Hotter than hope. Deeper than desperation.”

_“It’s love.”_

Sam suddenly felt his head was cracking from the inside. He winced at the pain and before he could realize, his archangel blade was snatched away and now being toyed by Castiel.

“What are you?” Sam growled.

“I’m neither an angel nor a demon. With equal power to take down the Heaven’s most terrifying weapon and disrupt the entire universe, a being could do something like that should be called **_“The Devil.”_**? Castiel grinned. Behind his back, six large black wings spread across the parking lot, causing whirlwind around the area. His eyes filled with colors blending chaotically with each other. “Do you feel anything different Sam?”

Sam fell on his hands and knees on the hard ground. His head was screaming in the inside like it was being ripped open.

“Do you feel it Sam, your memory being altering?” Castiel whispered ghostly into Sam’s ears. “You should be more honest to yourself. Would it be better if everything returned to the beginning? Eventually, you’ll forget everything and won’t sense anything amiss.”

Sam gritted his teeth, snarling at the smiling **Devil**. “I may forget everything but I’ll always remember one thing that you are **_The Devil_**.”

Castiel turned his heel away and tilled his head backward. “At least let be on good terms with each other. If we are hostile toward each other, Dean will come to hate me.” Castiel disappeared into the shadow of night after a ruffling sound of wings, leaving Sam alone in the empty parking lot..

“Hey Sam.” A gentle voice called him from behind. That voice was so familiar that it startled him. He turned his back and met a pair of cold black eyes. 

“Ruby.” He asked with his voice trembling at the confused demon.

“What are we waiting for?” Ruby clapped his shoulder and walked past him. “Lilith is on the move and we need to go now.”

“OK.”

\----

Dean wince his eyes at the morning light leaking through the thin curtain in his room. His entire body hurt like someone had just ripped a bone out of him. He turned his head and startled when he saw Castiel was staring at him in his usual loose suit and tan trench coat.

“Come on, Cas. How many time have I told you not to do that?” He growled.

"Doing what, Dean."

"Staring at me while I'm asleep. It's creepy as fuck man."

“My apology.” Castiel said with his usual matter-of-fact tone, not showing any sorry in it. _Well he’s an angel. What did I expect?_

 

 


End file.
